1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical wiring substrate configured to accommodate an optical fiber therein, a manufacturing method of the optical wiring substrate and an optical module using the optical wiring substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, for the purpose of increasing communication speed between information processing devices or the like, an optical communication is becoming widespread, the optical communication being configured such that an optical fiber is used as a signal transmission medium, electric signals are converted to optical signals in the transmitting side of signals and optical signals are converted to electric signals in the receiving side of signals, thereby the communication is carried out. The present applicant has proposed a photoelectric conversion module disclosed in JP-A-2013-076987, the photoelectric conversion module being configured to carry out conversion between electric signals and optical signals.
The photoelectric conversion module disclosed in JP-A-2013-076987 includes a substrate (or optical wiring substrate) and an photoelectric conversion element that is optically connected to an optical fiber. In the front surface of the substrate, a conductor pattern that includes an electrode pattern in which the photoelectric conversion element is mounted and a regulation pattern configured to regulate the position of the optical fiber is formed.
In addition, in the conductor pattern, a reflecting surface configured to optically connect the photoelectric conversion element and the optical fiber is formed. The reflecting surface is formed by moving a blade along the substrate while rotating the blade so as to cut the end part of the conductor pattern, the blade having a tapered blade surface on which an abrasive grain layer is formed. A light emitted from the optical fiber is reflected by the reflecting surface toward the photoelectric conversion element so as to enter the photoelectric conversion element.